pokecountryfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Vikiloka
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Wiki PokeCountry! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:Vikiloka. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- TheSpriteSui (Discusión) 20:54 21 dic 2011 Perdona Pero no puedes ser maite figueroa por una razón... porque soy yo. Archivo:Skitty_mini.gifThe best me Archivo:Ponyta_mini.gif 10:10 10 dic 2011 (UTC) 17:45 22 dic 2011 (UTC) Hey!!! Seamos wikiamigas!!! Archivo:Navidad_(138).gifComienza la cuenta atrás para Papá Noel!!!Archivo:Navidad_(138).gif 21:36 22 dic 2011 (UTC) Pedido Tu Charmande,evoluciona cuando hagas 60 ediciones más y otra vez cuando hagas 70 más Archivo:Charmander_NB.gif Guardería Central de PokeCountry ... ¡Feliz Navidad Viki! Archivo:Cara_tierna.png -Tiro confeti (?)- Pasatelo bien, muuuuuuuy bien, espero que te encanten tus regalos, y que tengas la mejor suerte del mundo. Pasatelo genial, y disfruta! Archivo:=3.png Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif Im a Suishiram (?) x3 Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif Fuck Yeah! x3 Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif BY: Suikun-chan Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif 13:43 25 dic 2011 (UTC) ¡Claro! Sere tu amiga :D!! y one couse, en la novela de Neburí Aventura En Aguacándida/Audiciones Gallade lo cogi yo, y nebu dice, que no se pueden repetidos D: Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif Im a Suishiram (?) x3 Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif Fuck Yeah! x3 Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif BY: Suikun-chan Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif 09:38 26 dic 2011 (UTC) Toma Archivo:Victoria_sprite_mejorado.pngTe lo he mejorado, no me des las gracias. Clau44 10:26 27 dic 2011 (UTC) Claro!!! Me apunto a tus audiciones y te dejo usar estoArchivo:Plátanoooo!!!.gif Archivo:Plátanoooo!!!.gif3...2...1...Feliz año nuevo!!!Archivo:Plátanoooo!!!.gif 12:58 27 dic 2011 (UTC) ew0 Toma , un leve regalo mio, espero que te guste ^^ Archivo:VS_Victoria_mejorado.png es tu VS pero mejorado. (Lo he cambiado vamos.) Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif Im a Suishiram (?) x3 Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif Fuck Yeah! x3 Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif BY: Suikun-chan Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif 13:36 27 dic 2011 (UTC) Vaa después te lo hago, para mañana, listo Fake-Zoo Toma Archivo:Fion.gif Att: Fake-zoo ¡Pedido! Archivo:VS_Victoria_Concurso_Mejorado.png Estuve como una hora haciendolo, espero que te guste ;) Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif Im a Suishiram (?) x3 Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif Fuck Yeah! x3 Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif BY: Suikun-chan Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif 11:33 30 dic 2011 (UTC) Con ser... una entrenadora me basta :D Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif Im a Suishiram (?) x3 Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif Fuck Yeah! x3 Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif BY: Suikun-chan Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif 13:54 30 dic 2011 (UTC) Claro!!! Archivo:Plátanoooo!!!.gif3...2...1...Feliz año nuevo!!!Archivo:Plátanoooo!!!.gifCelebralo con nosotros!!!Archivo:Plátanoooo!!!.gif 20:26 2 ene 2012 (UTC) a que...... .......el 1ºcapitulo de Ivan's Adventures esta basado en el empiece del Ocarina of Time??? Archivo:Plátanoooo!!!.gif3...2...1...Feliz año nuevo!!!Archivo:Plátanoooo!!!.gifCelebralo con nosotros!!!Archivo:Plátanoooo!!!.gif 11:41 4 ene 2012 (UTC) n_n Ese es el mejor juego de zelda!!! Yo he jugado y he visto a mi hermano pasarselo!!! ES LO MÁS!!! 3...2...1...Feliz año nuevo!!! 12:06 5 ene 2012 (UTC) n_n La ayuda de mi hermano no pero......cual es,el de la 3DS o el viejo??? 3...2...1...Feliz año nuevo!!! 12:30 5 ene 2012 (UTC) TACHAN!!! http://www.guiasnintendo.com/index.php?option=com_wrapper&Itemid=277 Hay más guias,usala si quieres n_n Archivo:Go_Epona_solo_uso_de_Nebu_y_de_Viki.gifVamos Epona!!!Archivo:Trifuerza_solo_uso_de_PokeCountry.gifA por la trifuerza!!!Archivo:Go_Epona_solo_uso_de_Nebu_y_de_Viki.gif 12:40 5 ene 2012 (UTC) Pues.... Muy facil.Te metes en Especial:PermisosUsuarios Archivo:Go_Epona_solo_uso_de_Nebu_y_de_Viki.gifVamos Epona!!!Archivo:Trifuerza_solo_uso_de_PokeCountry.gifA por la trifuerza!!!Archivo:Go_Epona_solo_uso_de_Nebu_y_de_Viki.gif 16:50 8 ene 2012 (UTC) =) De nada,cual es la wiki de tu amiga??? Archivo:Go_Epona_solo_uso_de_Nebu_y_de_Viki.gifVamos Epona!!!Archivo:Trifuerza_solo_uso_de_PokeCountry.gifA por la trifuerza!!!Archivo:Go_Epona_solo_uso_de_Nebu_y_de_Viki.gif 16:53 8 ene 2012 (UTC) VIKI VIKI VIKI Archivo:Dummy.gif Creo que podemos conocernos realmente o3o, ¿Conoces el cantamento Ria del Eo? Podemos vernos allí este verano ò3ó, sólo tenemos que ir el mismo peridodo de días y... Hola Viki/Darky ò3ó ¿Qué dices owo? Dime òwó вℓα¢к ★яσ¢к ѕнσσтєя ~ Archivo:Black_★_Rock_Shooter_Mini_Icon.png ~ 17:38 11 ene 2012 (UTC) ... O3O, igual nso vemos Archivo:Dummy.gif, hay que acordar la fecha y ect ect... Pues mira, hay habitaciones con lieras, un comedor muy graaaaaaaaande, unos animales por ahí, un huerto y lo mejor de todo.... UNA TIROLINA 8D .... Pero... HAY DISCO TODOS LOS DÍAS O3O O3O O3O, es awesome x3, a ver is nos podemos ver D: вℓα¢к ★яσ¢к ѕнσσтєя ~ Archivo:Black_★_Rock_Shooter_Mini_Icon.png ~ 19:52 11 ene 2012 (UTC) YAY! Amo la frase de mi camisa, me hace parecer importante Graxie :3 Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon.pngSui can call me;)... Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif Archivo:Lily_icon_by_yen.pngArchivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gifIs time for sing power... Archivo:Cara_de_Reshiram_by_Poke_diamond.png 17:54 21 ene 2012 (UTC) Oye... Pra tu reality aqui tienes mis Sprites Archivo:Fred_Sprite.pngArchivo:Fred_VS.png Archivo:Bulbasaur_mini_variocolor.gifNåzø ¿Ãlgø qüë dëçî®?Archivo:Bulbasaur_mini_variocolor.gif 15:09 29 ene 2012 (UTC)